Ice and Hellfire
by Sworn Through the Sword
Summary: when Mizore was young she and a fire demon were promised to each other. its been ten years since they last met. does she still love him, or will there time apart be they're undoing? M for language
1. Chapter 1 Reunion

Ice and Hellfire

Chapter 1: reunion

"Well that was easier than I thought it would be." Said Ruby as she walked away from Raika's corpse. "Are you alright Ruby?" Tsukune asked his injured friend. They had just broken into Fairy Tale's headquarters, been discovered, and where now fighting for they're lives. "Yes I'm fine I managed to keep Raika's lightning from hitting any vitals." She responded. She wouldn't admit it, but she took quite a beating from her fight with the lightning beast. As they collected themselves the flying fortress they were currently aboard started to rumble. "What is this, an earthquake?" Kurumu asked, forgetting where they were. "Can't be we're in a floating castle remember?" Mizore said trying not to sound condescending. "We had better get going." The group began to run down the path Raika had blocked. A ways ahead of them a dimensional rift opened and produced a massive stone doorway. It seemed to breathe as it came to rest in a world it didn't belong to. On the other side of this monstrous gate there was a young man with a katana at his waist and a giant sword on his back. He wore a black trench coat with a white undershirt, blue jeans that were held in place by a belt whose buckle was a demonic skull. Instead of shoes he wore a pair of light imbued greaves that ended in wolf like toes and a pair of gauntlets shaped like dragon heads that covered his hands. "The human world, it's been a while." He said as a jet of flame escaped his mouth before he placed a lollipop between his teeth. He held his hand up to the door and it began to open. "I wonder if she'll recognize me."

"What's this?" Tsukune said to no one in particular. "It's a fork in the path." Yukari said. "Actually I was referring to the giant stone wall in the corner." He said in response. "I'm not sure why but I feel like I've seen this before." Mizore said walking up to it. As she touched the cold surface two words rushed into her mind. "Hell gate." She thought out loud. "What's a Hell gate Mizore?" Kurumu asked her friend and rival. "I'm not sure but it's what this thing is." She said feeling some deep connection with the wall. Suddenly it began to heat up, even to the point of turning red. Mizore rushed away from it and everyone readied themselves for whatever would happen next. Then in a flash, the wall was gone and there were it stood was now a young man who looked ready to go to war. He looked at them and had a look of indifference on his face, till his eyes met Mizore's. Then suddenly he looked as if he had seen a ghost he blushed and righted himself before he fell over. _Who is this guy and why is he looking at me like that?_ Mizore asked herself. There was something familiar about him but she couldn't put her finger on it. "Mizore Shirayuki, it's been too long." The man said as he regained his composure. This caught everyone of guard, especially Mizore herself. "How do you know my name and better yet who are you?" she snapped at him. She didn't understand why, but being around this guy seemed to bring out her violent side. "As I expected, you don't remember a damn thing, do ya… Frosty?" as the nickname hit her ears Mizore was overcome by memories of her early life, and her first love. _"I have to go back home Mizore, we won't see each other for a while." "But why, why do you to go? I thought we were promised to each other." "We were and we still are. Listen Frosty, I know we're young but I love you and no matter how long it takes I'll find you and we'll be together." Suddenly a hell gate opened in front of them. "Alright I'll see you then Fireball. Please be safe." "I'm a prince of hell what's the worst that could happen?" She stared daggers at him. "Don't give me that look, I promise I will always love you." "I'll wait for you Berial, even if it takes forever!" she screamed as the gate closed. That was the last time she saw him for ten long years. _"Berial? Is that really you?" she said in disbelief. She was shaking and crying and before the others could question her, she was across the room and in his arms. "I thought you were dead! What took you so long?" she was hanging onto him and couldn't stand on her own. "I'm so sorry Mizore, I tried to get back sooner but I just couldn't. A lot has happened since we saw each other last. Your still as beautiful as I remember." Now he was shaking. "Not a day went by were I didn't think of you. Can you forgive me?" she looked at him with a serene smile. "Yes, god yes, I forgive you." Then suddenly her smile turned to pure rage as she balled up her ice claw into a fist and pulled her arm back. _Oh shit. _He thought. He knew this was coming eventually. The punched connected and he hit the floor were Mizore proceeded to stomp on him. "Don't you ever scare me like that again you prick or I'll kill eight ways from Easter Sunday!" she screamed as she stomped. Her friends weren't sure what was going on. _Was Mizore always this violent?_ They thought collectively. She realized what she was doing and held her hand out to Berial who graciously accepted. "It's been ten years and you're already bringing out my inner crazy. Fireball." At least you remember me right, Frosty?" she blushed; she realized she had broken her end of the promise they made. "You know, I don't think I ever really forgot you. All my life I felt like I was waiting for something or someone. Then again who would expect a snow woman to wait around for a fire demon her whole life am I right?". That once again caught her friends of guard. " FIRE DEMON?" they all yelled. She and Berial turned to look at them. "Oh I forgot you guys were there." She said smiling sheepishly. "I believe introductions are in order. This is Berial, he's one of the four princes of hell, and technically since he's not dead, my fiancé." She said putting her arms around him. Kurumu, Tsukune and Fang-Fang proceeded to faint. Berial looked at the then at Mizore. "Are they alright?" " Yeah they'll wake up in a minute." As she finished her sentence, Kurumu woke up. "Alright you've got some explaining to do miss stalker freak!"


	2. Chapter 2 let me explain

Chapter 2: let me explain

Once everyone had woken from they're fainting spell, Mizore and Berial began to explain how they met. "Alright you guys remember how in my village all marriages are predetermined?" Mizore asked her friends. They nodded and Tsukune remembered what a cruel practice it was. Forcing someone to marry another they didn't love. "Well anyway the snow priestess proclaimed I would marry Berial." "When they found out our mothers decided if we were going to be husband and wife someday we should get to know each other now." Berial said taking the words out of Mizore's mouth. "So they brought us together and we got to know each other pretty well. Even though I seemed to bring out the worst in Mizore, she brought out the best in me. Long story short, we fell in love." He added, earning another punch from his fiancé. "See what I mean?" "Then the day came when Berial had to leave and fulfill his duties as prince. Which brings me to my question, what the fuck to so long?" Mizore continued. Kurumu was speechless the whole time, not only was Mizore engaged to a fire attributed demonic prince, but she was cursing and hitting him left and right. _And these two are in love?_ She thought.

Suddenly Berial jumped up to his feet. "If that's enough info for now we need to move. Something's coming this way." "Okay but which path? The map doesn't show any traps that may be there." Yukari interjected. "It's that one." Said Fang-Fang pointing to the northeast door. He had used his coins to divine the safest route. "Are you sure three eyes?" Kurumu asked. "You've been wrong before." "Trust me for once would ya?" "Hello, children, can we stop arguing for ten seconds and haul ass?" Berial snapped becoming agitated. He, Mizore and Tsukune were already at the door. They all had looks on their faces like disappointed parents. "You guys go ahead, I'll stall them." Fang-Fang said, forming his coin sword. "I'll help you." Yukari said producing her wand. "This is no time to be a hero you two. But if you think you can handle it I won't stop you." Berial said over his shoulder. "Try not to die." As they walked through the door, Yukari turned to Fang and said "Real charmer that guy." "Don't be like that; there was obviously concern in his voice. He's a demon prince what did you expect." They turned and readied themselves for whatever would show itself.

"You still haven't answered me, you know." Mizore told her fiancé. "What about, oh right what took so long." He said taking a deep breath. "After the first six years I finally got all my 'princely' crap out of the way, only for a war to start in the badlands. I'm telling ya fucking Mundus doesn't know when to quit. It lasted a good three years, and when it was over, I finally had a chance to come see you." "And the extra year between now and then?" she said suspicious. "I was trying to find you. Satan's looking glass can't focus in on a specific person. I had to wait until you were involved in a world changing event." He looked as if just thinking about it hurt him. "I honestly thought I'd never find you, then one day there you were, in the snow village fighting Fairy Tale." His expression changed from sadness to fury. "Which reminds me, I'm gonna kill Fujisaki for what he did to you." He growled as he pulled his giant sword off his back. "I've been meaning to ask, why do you have Sparda? Shouldn't Dante or Vergil have it?" Mizore asked confused as to the sword's role in all this. "For that matter, why do have Kutone? You can't even use it." He stopped for a moment to replace Sparda. "Kutone isn't for me, it's for you. Kind of a 'welcome to the family' present from Leviathan." He said removing the katana from his waist. He handed it to Mizore, and she could feel the sacred blade's power coursing through her. "I don't know what to say, I'm honored you guys would trust me with this." Kurumu noticed the exchange and just had to butt in. "What's so special about that sword. I mean the one Berial has is obviously powerful, but this one looks normal." She said staring at Kutone. "Oh trust me, it looks normal but this sword is in the same class as Sparda." Mizore said unsheathing the silver katana. "Anything it cuts is frozen solid from the inside out." Kurumu looked at Berial like he was crazy. "And you're trusting her with that?" "Relax oh bulbous one, the swords magic doesn't affect me." Kurumu was now shaking with rage at Berial's new name for her. He and Mizore were just laughing.

Suddenly Tsukune, who was ahead of them called out. "Hey you three lets go the door is right up here." They all rushed to his side and entered the room. "I just noticed you have a lollipop like Mizore, you pick that up from her?" he added to Berial. "Actually I did. It serves the same purpose as hers only instead of lowering my body temp in raises it. It's a lot colder here than in hell, you know." They're conversation was interrupted by the far door opening. "Hello again Mizore, it's been a while." Said Miyabi Fujisaki as he entered the room. Tsukune and Kurumu could the raw fury emanating from Mizore and Berial. They grabbed their swords and readied themselves to fight. "Tsukune, Kurumu go one ahead Berial and I can handle him." Mizore said as the temperature in the room began to rise and fall. Eventually a small tornado formed between the pair and everyone saw their faces. Berial and Mizore were… smiling. "It's been a long time since we fought someone together, eh Frosty?" Berial said spewing flames all the while. "Let's just kill him and move on; just the sight of him makes me sick." She replied, a faint echo in her voice. Suddenly their swords began to glow, Sparda shown red as blood, while Kutone gleamed with a silverish blue. Miyabi laughed trying to disguise his fear. "You two really think you have a chance against me? I am Shuzen-sama's second in command, I am invincible!" Upon hearing this Berial and Mizore began shaking, but not with fear. Fear is what Miyabi felt as the pair threw back their heads, laughing insanely, their eyes glowing with malice. "You two better leave, it's about to get very dangerous to be here." Berial said to Tsukune and Kurumu who were paralyzed with fear. The two warriors looked back at their friends, all killer intent gone from their faces. "It's alright you guys don't have to be afraid. This is all on him." Mizore said pointing at Miyabi. They all exchanged glances before the human- succubus duo ran off. "Hey you two." Tsukune said over his shoulder. "Try not to die." Berial laughed, "One that's my line and two I doubt this guy is tough enough to handle us." When they were gone, Mizore and Berial let loose the full extent of their power, which produced multiple twisters that danced around them. "TIME TO HIDE COWARD!" Mizore screamed as they jumped a Miyabi.


	3. Chapter 3 Fall of Fairy Tale part 1

Chapter3: Fall of Fairy Tale part1

"I stand corrected." Said Berial heaving breaths. It had been nearly 20 minutes since the fight with Miyabi started, and the fucker was still standing! "I've gotta say, I'm thoroughly impressed your still alive, not to mention standing." He said to the current object of his hatred. Miyabi chuckled, "I could say the same. You two are tougher than I thought." He turned to Mizore, a smile on his face as if he'd already won. "I'll ask once more Mizore, marry me and join Fairy Tale, and maybe we'll forget the incident in the snow village." He was taken aback when she let out a bone chilling laugh. "Not your best choice of words, pal. You see, this guy here, he's my fiancé. And he's also… well I'll let him do his little intro." She said turning to Berial. "Feel like going all out?" Berial smiled as the temp in the room sky-rocketed. "Thought you'd never ask."

Suddenly he was enveloped in a fiery tornado, which quickly increased in diameter. When the flames cleared, all of Fairy Tale saw what he truly was. Berial had the lower body of a large cat, the upper body of a Human, and the face of a cat topped with vicious horns, and he towered above all around him. His body was black, like cooled lava, with large, wing-like jets of flame sprouting from his humanoid shoulders and more flames cascading off his tail. In his right hand was a massive Zweihander sword made of molten lava. He spoke in a deep, garbled, baritone voice. "Foolish mortal, you shall suffer the wrath of Berial! I, the conqueror of the Fire Hell!" he threw back his head and let out a roar that shook the entire castle. "Hot damn, you got big, babe." Mizore said astonished by the sheer force emanating from her fiancé. He looked down at her with a surprisingly kind face. "I had me a growth spurt. It only took 8 years." He turned his attention to Miyabi who was currently shitting himself. He shat himself further when the gigantic living lava flow disappeared and reappeared in front of him. Berial swung his free fist down and caught Miyabi with his knuckle and slammed him into the ceiling. Feeling cheeky, he called out "Shoryuken!" as he crushed his foe. Mizore couldn't help but sweat-drop. Sometimes he could just be such an ass. They were about to leave as Miyabi began to move. _Holy shit what is this guy?_ Berial and Mizore both thought. Miyabi started an insane laugh of his own. "What did I tell you? You can't kill me! Now excuse me while I wipe you both off the face of the ea" Miyabi was cut off when Mizore stabbed him with Kutone. "You talk too much." Was all she said as he began to freeze. "Figures I'd be done in like this." Miyabi said with his final breaths. "Fuck you both with a chainsaw." And with that he was frozen solid. Berial sighed as he stomped the douche-sickle then proceeded to revert to human form.

As he wiped the ashes off himself he looked at Mizore expectantly. "So what now? Do we catch up with Tsukune and Kurumu or go back and help Yukari?" "She's not alone, Fang and Ruby are with her. The others might need us." She replied with a cold indifference. Berial noticed something wasn't right. "Still haven't got the stomach for killing huh?" "I guess not… I guess I'm still weak." He hated seeing her like this. "You're not as weak as you think, sweetheart." He said, trying to be supportive and callous at the same time. Mizore gave him a look. "Come on, they might be in trouble." Berial said. He picked up Sparda, replaced it on his back, and put a hand on his fiancé's shoulder. She promptly elbowed him in the face. As he got up she gave him a smile. "You're such an ass, Fireball." He gave her a condescending look. "It took you 14 years to figure that out. Who's the real ass here?" she threw a few ice kunai at him and he shut up. She couldn't believe this was happening again. She had gone 10 full years without seeing him, and now she couldn't bear to be away from him. _Dammit Berial, why do you do this to me? Why does being around you make me feel safe? _


	4. Chapter 4 Fall of Fairy Tale part 2

Gentle reminder: I own nothing. Not devil may cry, not Rosario, and none of the song lyrics are of my creation either.

Chapter4: Fall of Fairy Tale part 2 

"I've spent a lifetime planning on your destruction. You're never gonna witness another day. A lonely life I'm planning out your destruction, with no other function. You really don't know how long I've waited for your destruction. I'm telling you, you just can't get away. A whole lifetime planning on your destruction, with no other function. You really don't know!*" sang Berial as he and Mizore walked down the hall. He was trying to lift the mood by getting her to sing along. Finally she played along and with a blush on her cheeks she added, "Ask me why again, nowhere to go this time. Revenge will be mine again. Say good bye, my friend don't run away this time and die like a man! There is no escape from my plan! Welcome the end!" while miming drums in the air. "There ya go, I hate it when you're depressed." He said leaning over to see her face. When she didn't answer him, he got a little scared. "Mizore I'm gonna ask you something." She looked up at him, obvious fear in her eyes. "Do you still love me?" she stopped dead in her tracks. _Oh god, of all questions why that one? _She started to cry and hesitated answering him. When a good minute passed and she didn't answer, Berial felt like his heart had been torn out. He started shaking and was fighting back tears of his own. "I guess I made a mistake coming back, huh?" before he could continue, Mizore was wrapped around him, her eyes like geysers. "Berial please don't say that. Of course I love you, I'll always love you. We made a promise, didn't we?" both their hearts skipped a beat as they spoke the promise together word for word. "No matter what or how long it takes I swear ill find you and we'll be together forever." They embraced one another and kissed for the first time in 10 years. It was as magical as they remembered.

Their tender moment was cut short when they heard an explosion up ahead. They ran toward it to see Tsukune and Kurumu pinned down. "The fuck took so long?" Kurumu yelled as she fired a few shots from her pistol. Berial shook his head and pulled out a pair of handguns, one white the other black. He fired 12 shots and took out half the Fairy Tale grunts on the far end of the hall. "Fuck this, I'm frying them." He said holstering his guns and standing. He held up a gloved hand and a ball of fire formed at his fingertips. His finger twitched and the fireball flew down the hall and exploded just above the remaining flunkies. Unfortunately more took their place. Suddenly a swarm of crows flew over the heads of our heroes and attacked the grunts. They turned to see Ruby, Yukari and Fang standing there, well standing as well as they could. "Ha, knew you'd make it." Berial said smiling. This earned him a wash pan smack down from Yukari. "Shut up Berial, just shut up." She said. Once everyone collected themselves they deduced that Moka, and therefore Alucard, were on the other side of the far door. "This is it everyone. Are we ready?" Tsukune asked the collective. All either nodded or said ready. As the neared the door Berial picked up an AK-47 from a dead grunt and said as his eyes glowed red, "To quote a friend of mine, looks like this is gonna be one hell of a party!" as he kicked the door in.

Dictionary/credits

1. Lyrics from Run by Disturbed all rights go to them. (Greatest band alive!) 


	5. Chapter 5 Fall of Fairy Tale final

So how is it so far folks? I'm just kinda making this part up as I go along, so I could go from rapid updates to nothing for weeks so be patient. I own nothing btw.

Chapter5: Fall of Fairy Tale final

Moka's strength was giving out, she was close to fainting. She looked up at Alucard and met his three-eyed gaze. _I'm not going to give in you monster. I will hold you back forever if I have to._ She thought. She was a little shocked when the massive beast began laughing. _Can this thing read my mind?_ Moka asked herself in disbelief. "Give up my dear, you can't keep this up." Said Gyokuro Shuzen, the head of Fairy Tale. She had been watching as Alucard was beginning to awaken, despite Moka's best efforts. "Looks like I win Akasha." She said to no one in particular. Then out of nowhere the doors to the room flew off they're hinges and nailed Alucard in the head. _The fuck?_ Thought Gyokuro, Moka, and Alucard all at once. It was Moka's friends, they had made it. Moka was in tears as the newspaper club stepped into the room, ready for a fight. Then she noticed the man standing next to Mizore. Moka had never seen him before, he looked a little, oh who was she kidding, a lot intimidating. He walked in with a gun in one hand and a ball of lava in the other. _Wait, lava?_

"Ah Alucard, we finally meet. You're way uglier than I thought you'd be." Said Berial as he and the others entered. For some reason he just couldn't help but smile. "Moka!" yelled Tsukune as he saw her. He jumped the rail and ran towards her, only to be intercepted by more guards. Suddenly the guards were all frozen solid. "Crappy security you got here." Mizore mocked as she sheathed Kutone in a very Vergil- esque manner. The frozen guards all shattered. Gyokuro was stunned to say the least. She thought these kids were nothing special, and here they stood on the verge of victory.

Suddenly Moka's rosary shattered, releasing her and Alucard. "Too late kids Alucard is free. Today marks Fairy Tales-" she was cut off by a ball of cooled lava hitting her in the face. She fell unconscious and Berial lowered his hand. "Nothing personal, I just needed to shut you up." He said turning his attention to the giant beast before him. "Now where was I? Oh yes, killing you." He said as he removed Sparda from his back and held it before him. Alucard recognized the blade that nearly killed him 2000 years ago and started to panic. _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit_ he thought as he broke from his bindings.

Meanwhile the others had gone to check on Moka. Tsukune got to her first and hugged her tightly. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" he asked. "I'm okay, more importantly who the hell is that and why does his power rival Alucard's?" 'Moka' said her usual stoic and prideful self. Kurumu looked over her shoulder to see Berial slashing away at the giant vampire. "That's Berial, Mizore's fiancé. He's with us." 'Moka' looked dumbfounded. "You have a fiancé? When in hell did that happen?" she asked Mizore. "Hell, funny you mention that. Anyway it's a long story I'll tell you when we get out of here alive." They all looked up at the battle.

Berial was having a little bit of difficulty fighting Alucard. The prick healed almost instantly, and was surprisingly fast. _Gonna have to kill him in one shot. I'll have to use __**it**__. _He thought to himself. "Everyone bear with me for a minute. It's about to get hard to breath." He called out as he began his transformation. "Oh shit, get down!" Mizore yelled. 'Moka' was stunned by her yell and the fact everyone complied. _Did Mizore just swear?_ 'Moka' was about to question but she was taken off her feet by a massive shockwave of heat. She looked up to see what she was convinced was the devil himself. "That's your fiancé? Where's he from?" she screamed at Mizore. "Hell. Ninth circle to be exact." She answered. She herself was confused. Berial's true form wasn't enough to kill Miyabi, what made him think it was enough to kill Alucard?

Then she realized something. "Holy fuck, he's gonna Devil Trigger." The others shot her looks of 'huh?'. "Berial is one of few remaining devils who can access a level of power called devil trigger. In this state his appearance changes a little and his power, speed, strength and defense double. In short, this is Berial's true form and true power." She explained as Berial began to change. His flames grew to twice their normal size, as well as burning more violently and turned a purple-blue color. When he was completely changed he let out a roar that shattered every window in the fortress and deafened half of the remaining grunts. "You gonna need help?" Mizore yelled up to him. He turned to look at her. "**Probably not but don't go anywhere. Who knows what this guy's got up his sleeves**." He said in a booming voice. 'Moka' couldn't believe the raw power emanating from Berial. She could barely feel any others not even Alucard's! Berial's face twisted into a ridiculous smile as he looked at Alucard. "**You, yes you. You are dead**!" he yelled as he slammed his fist into the monster's face. He unclenched his fist on the fly, grabbed the giant vampire's face, lifted him off him feet, and slammed him face first into the ground. Everyone was stunned, especially Gyokuro who had just woken up. "Why is the devil fighting Alucard?" she thought out loud. She squirmed away before Berial noticed her. Berial lifted his hand over his head and summoned his giant sword. He held it like a dagger over Alucard's head. "**This is the end, now die**!" he roared as he drove the blade through the monster's skull. He then let loose a wave of power that cut the beast in half before burning him alive. Berial noticed something fall out of the creature's corpse. "**The hell**?" he said as he began to regress.

Once he was human again he hopped the rail to join the others around the object. 'Moka' turned to him. "Excuse me but your still on fire." She said in a monotone. He was indeed still on fire. He exhaled and the flames were gone. "Sorry happens sometimes." He said smiling. "Anyway what's this?" they all jumped back as the object began moving. Suddenly the side tore open and out crawled an older version of pink haired Moka. She herself was shocked. "M-mother? Is that you?" she said tearing up. "Moka, my sweet child. What happened? I remember fighting Alucard with Sparda and…" she trailed off as she looked around. She saw all these faces staring back at her in concern. Only one looked familiar. "Argosax? What are you doing here?" she said to Berial. He held out his hand to help her up and she accepted. "I'm not Argosax I'm his son Berial." He said as he hoisted her up. "I assume because you know my old man and Sparda, that you must be Akasha Bloodriver." She smiled at him and gave him a goofy look. The others all sweat dropped. _She's just like outer Moka. _They all thought.

Suddenly the fortress shook violently. "This place is coming down. You may want to leave." Gyokuro said to them from a safe distance. Akasha spun around and saw her rival in love. "YOU!" she screamed pointing at Shuzen. _She kinda looks like evil monkey. _Thought 'Moka'. "Not the time Akasha. Well done children, without Alucard all our plans are ruined. From this day Fairy Tale is no more." Gyokuro said turning around. "There is an extra blimp in the hangar. Take it and go. See you around Pinky." She added playfully as she exited. Akasha shook with rage at the nickname and her daughter had to fight back a giggle. They all decided to take Shuzen's advice and made haste for the hangar. When they got there Gyokuro was already gone in her private jet. They all boarded the blimp and took off with Fang and Ruby at the controls.

As they all sat down it sunk in. they won, they beat Fairy Tale, rescued Moka, and even killed Alucard. Berial couldn't help himself and began singing. "The winner takes all. It's the thrill of one more kill. The last one to fall. Will never sacrifice their will." Once he got started Mizore and Akasha joined in. "Don't ever look back on the world closing in. Be on the attack with your wings on the wind. Oh, the games will begin." When they hit the chorus everyone joined in. they were just caught in the moment. "And it's sweet, sweet, sweet victory... yeah. It's ours for the taking. It's ours for the fight. Sweet, sweet, sweet victory... yeah. And the one who's last to fall. The winner takes all!*" and with that they all laughed and relaxed. The fight was over.

"So, who wants to party?" Kurumu said looking around. They all exchanged looks of 'is that a trick question?' Berial remembered something. "Shit, I can't I gotta go back to hell." Mizore jumped up at that. "What, you're leaving again? Did our recent heart to hearts mean nothing?" he jumped up. "Relax! I just gotta return the sword to my dad and give my report to Levi*. Then I'm coming back." Mizore fell back in her chair taking deep breaths. "Of course, I you guys really wanna party, you could always come to hell with me." Everyone except Mizore and Akasha looked at him. "WHAT?" they all yelled. Akasha felt a need to step in. "it's not as bad as you think. Trust me, it's a little warm but a lot of fun." She said in Berial's defense. Mostly she just wanted to see Argosax again. She couldn't believe the old fart was still kicking. Everyone exchanged looks till Moka stood up. "Okay, we'll pick up Kokoa and Gin then we can go celebrate." Berial looked confused while Akasha was ecstatic. "Who?" he asked. "Kokoa, she helped you guys?" Moka answered her mother first. "Yep, she's been helping out Gin take down the sub divisions." She turned to Berial, scariest living creature she'd ever seen. "Kokoa is my little sister and Gin a perv werewolf and president of our school club." Berial remembered them from the looking glass. "Oh, now I remember. That reminds me I owe Gin an ass kicking too." Mizore looked at her enraged fiancé. "Don't kill him. He's a perv but a friend alright?" Berial immediately calmed down. Moka remembered they're relationship. "That reminds me, how do you two know each other?" Mizore and Berial rolled their eyes. They didn't want to explain again but there was no way around it. Kurumu interrupted, "you may want to sit down for this Moka, and I just want to sat before they do. Berial is one of the four princes of hell." Moka blinked and responded. "Oh, your ridiculous power makes sense now." Then she realized, "Wait, how Mizore get engaged to a prince? And since when do you curse so much?" they face palmed. "God dammit."

So what do you think folks? My stories are all in this format because my computer is a dick. If anyone can tell me how to change it to the other format please do so. Also no lemons this story, it's gonna be short. 


	6. Chapter 6 Meet the family

Chapter6: meet the family

Once the group was caught up and made their decision to party in hell, Berial spoke up. "Okay now if we're goin to hell to celebrate, you guys are gonna have to come to the ninth circle with me first. I got shit to do." "Works for me, I wanna see your family again." Said Mizore. She had hit it off with his sister Leviathan when they first met. She was looking forward to seeing her old friend. "By the way, how are we gonna pick up Kokoa and Gin when one we don't know where they are and two, we're in a blimp. Kinda hard to land." Asked Ruby over her shoulder.

All was silent for a moment, then a collective "CRAP YOUR RIGHT!" Moka was the first to suggest a solution. "Okay who has Gin's number? We can call him and find out where he is. As for landing, I got nothin." "I have his number!" said Kurumu pulling out her cell. Everyone looked at her. Why would she of all people have his number? "What?" "Just call him." Mizore said.

She called him and found out they were in Osaka taking down a sub division. "I told them to wait on the roof for us." Kurumu said to all present. "That way we can pick them up." Berial interrupted her, "you realize we can't fly to hell in a blimp right? When we get there we land and I open a Hellgate. That's the only way to get to hell." Kurumu gave him a death glare which he ignored. It took about half an hour to get to Osaka. When they landed Kokoa was there to greet them.

"Kokoa! I missed you!" Akasha yelled and ran toward her step daughter. "Akasha? Your alive!" she responded and they hugged each other. "Awe isn't dat cute." Berial mocked. Kokoa looked at him and wasn't impressed. "Who's the white haired guy?" he walked up to her and held out his hand. "The names Berial, prince of hell and Mizore's fiancé." Everyone could swear Kokoa's face was like o.0 for a good 12 seconds. When she snapped out of it she said "don't wanna know, I'll just figure it out as I go." Berial and Mizore were in heaven when they heard that. They hated explaining things more than once. Just then Gin showed up and noticed the newcomer. Well this must be the guy Kurumu was talkin about, Berial right?" he said holding out his hand. Berial shook his hand, then pulled back his free hand and screamed "ZUUL!" as he punched Gin in the face. "That's for getting handsy with my fiancé, prick." Gin was confused, "wait who?" "Mizore dumbass." "Oh yeah I forgot." Berial helped him up to his feet.

Berial sat before all apparently trying to open a hell gate. "How long does this usually take?" Moka asked her mother. "It can take some time. It's a lot harder to open a Hellgate from this side of the rift." Akasha replied. Finally a rift opened and vomited out a hell gate. "Okay everyone; I feel I should warn you the first trip can be a little… painful." "How painful?" Kokoa asked. Berial thought for a moment. "Imagine being ripped to shreds from 12 directions, being slammed back into one piece then having a potato shoved through your head." Kokoa was a little scared now. "Sorry I asked." "So am I." Berial said as he opened the gate. "Now once we're through we'll be at the royal palace. Try not to disrespect my father." Akasha felt the need to ask, "Is he still bipolar?" Berial laughed. "Oh he's gotten worse." Akasha face-palmed and sighed. "Well let's get going, I'm getting tired of waiting."

Once they were all through the Hellgate in one piece Berial said "ladies and gentlemen, welcome to hell." Everyone looked around and was amazed. Hell was nowhere near as bad as they expected. In fact it looked like the human world, only the sky was red and it was summer all year round. Then they turned to see the royal palace. It was massive; it easily was 12 times the size of Youkai academy. "Hey little brother, what took ya?" Said a feminine voice. "Hey Leviathan, everyone this is my sister.

Gin knew he was in hell, but she had to be an angel. (Levi looks like Nevan in clothes like Trish and she isn't purple.) Levi turned to see her old friend Mizore and she squealed. "Mizore! It's been ages!" "Levi! I missed you so much!" they hugged each other and squealed in unison. Now Berial's face was like o.0 as he said "that is the girliest thing I've ever seen either of you do." He was greeted by an ice kunai in the forehead and a punch in the gut. "Why does every woman I know hit me?" Berial screamed as Tsukune helped him up.

"I and my daughters don't hit you." Akasha said in response. "Trust me by tomorrow you'll all be drop kicking him through walls. It's a great stress reliever." Mizore said only half joking. Berial jumped to his feet. "Darling don't encourage them. The last thing I need is 3 blood thirsty vampires kicking my ass." With that Moka kicked him in the head, but he didn't move an inch. "Don't do that. I'm not in the mood." Berial said in a very serious tone.

"Berial!" yelled a high pitched voice in the distance. "Oh sonovabitch." Said Berial, Levi and Mizore in unison. "Everyone meet my little brother Lucifer." He added at the end. (For Lucifer, picture Vergil with shoulder length green hair and dressed entirely in black). "I heard you used devil trigger against Alucard. You know father forbid you to use it." Said Lucifer as he approached. "On top of that, you bring these outsiders back with you! Father is pissed!" Berial laughed. "No little brother, you're pissed. And another thing, dad said I wasn't to use devil trigger unless I had no other choice. And in case you didn't know, Alucard was healing faster than I could cut or burn him."

Levi and Mizore were off to the side. "He still doesn't like outsiders does he?" Mizore asked. "Not at all Frosty, not at all." After Lucifer was done yelling at his brother he said. "Regardless father is waiting. On a more personal note he's looking forward to seeing Mizore again." Mizore blushed and remembered how she fainted the first time she was in king Argosax's presence. When they all got to the throne room Levi turned to address the group. "Okay, you're all about to meet the king of hell. Don't get too stressed and whatever you do, don't bow, he hates it when people bow."

They entered and on a magnificent throne sat Argosax, ruler of hell. (He's his despair embodied form). "Sup pops. The mission, as you can see was a success." Berial said, somehow showing respect and being sarcastic at the same time. "Indeed my son, but did you really need to go DT? It always takes a toll on you." The king said in a gentle, almost serene voice.

"Ah, Mizore it's been too long. I trust your parents are doing well?" Mizore tensed up at being addressed directly. "Yes, my lord they are doing very well. In fact my mother's resort won an award two years ago." He smiled at her. Ever since they met he thought of her as his daughter. When she and Berial were separated, it was Argosax who vowed to reunite them. As he looked and nodded to the rest of the group his eyes caught sight of someone her never thought he'd see again. "Akasha is that really you?" the king said getting up off his throne. "It's good to see you again my king." The old friends met halfway and hugged each other.

"Well as long as you're all here you're welcome to stay in the castle. Berial, get everyone set up with a room. I hear you came here to celebrate defeating Fairy Tale." Berial nodded in response. "I was thinking the Dragon's Den. That or one of the clubs in the seventh circle." Argosax winced at the last part. "You might wanna avoid the seventh circle for about a week. Dragon's Den is a better choice." "Really? The reactor blew again?" "Oh big time."

"Well folks take a look around and find a room, cause tonight the fourth circle ain't gonna know what hit it!" Berial said once they got to the estate rooms. "Hold up, we got free run of this place while we're here?" Kurumu clarified. Everyone called dibs on a room, Berial and Mizore choosing to share of course, got ready and met up on the ground floor. "Off to the fourth! I crave whiskey!" Akasha yelled. Everyone's faces went all -_- then they left for the craziest night of their collective lives.


	7. Chapter 7 lets rock!

(Author's note: **Berial singing, **_Mizore singing, _both singing)

I OWN NOTHING

Chapter7: lets rock!

The group left the castle and followed Berial to a series of portals. "What are those?" Kokoa asked, remembering the pain of her first portal jump. "They're portals that allow you to pass from circle to circle. That one leads directly to the fourth." Berial replied. "These are nothing like the hell gate you can relax." Mizore said. "I can't believe the Dragon's Den is still open."

Akasha smiled "I went to that place when I was your age, so I'm impressed. Still under the same management?" Berial shook his head. "Nope Sparda's son owns it now." Mizore stared at her fiancé. "Dante?" "Vergil." "No way, never thought I'd see him owning a bar." Moka chose then to speak up. "That reminds me, none of us, other than my mother are old enough to drink." Berial, Mizore and Akasha all laughed their asses off before he said, "down here, old enough to kill means old enough to drink. I assume you've all killed at least once by now?"

Everyone nodded, some did so reluctantly. "Then prepare to get drunk off your asses cause the alcohol here is strong." Said Akasha, speaking as if she knew much on the subject. They all jumped through the portal and they were in the fourth circle. "Follow me." Said Berial as he started walking. Mizore caught up with him and grabbed hold of his arm. "Hey does the Den still do that ridiculous karaoke night on Tuesdays?" he looked down at her. "Yeah it does. Vergil said it was too hilarious to get rid of. Why do you ask?" "Cause today's Tuesday." Berial face palmed. "Dammit, your right. Hope you guys don't mind impromptu singing tonight. Damn you Vergil." Everyone laughed and Fang said "as long as it's not William Hung, you'll hear no complaints from me."

Everyone laughed again as they neared the Dragon's Den. The place was already packed when they got there. The music was pounding and there where seizure lights everywhere. "Okay guys find a booth and sit tight I'll be right back." Berial said over the music before heading for the bar.

Kokoa looked at the pair of bartenders, and was star struck. The where obviously twins, identical even albeit one was taller, wearing a blue fabric coat, and his hair was spiked up. The other, whom Kokoa was stuck on, was wearing a red leather coat, had his hair down over his eyes and seemed to have a permanent smile on his face. "Who are they?" she asked to anyone listening. "They're the sons of Sparda. The blue one is Vergil and the other is Dante. They're both demon hunters." Said Mizore over her shoulder as she decided to follow Berial.

She caught up to him as he neared the bar. "Well if it isn't to moron twins. What're you both doing here on the same day?" said Berial, teasing his old friends. Vergil turned around and said, "Well your majesty, Dante needs to start paying back his debt, so he's working it off here." Dante scowled over his shoulder as he mixed some shmuck's martini.

They both noticed the girl behind Berial and were shocked. "Mizore never thought I'd see you again. Damn you turned out hot." Said Dante, earning him an ice kunai in the face. Vergil was thinking the same thing but being the eternal gentleman, he would never say it out loud. Instead he merely nodded to her with a smile and she smiled back.

"Ah, Dante, business so bad you have to work for your brother?" Mizore asked playfully. Dante hung his head in defeat while she turned to Berial. "Don't look now but I think our little vampire friend has a thing for Dante." She said pointing to Kokoa.

Kokoa was looking at the white haired demon hunter with dreamy eyes. She noticed the sudden attention and turned away. "That isn't good at all. Gonna have to warn her." Said Berial. Before he could get up, Vergil turned to them and said, "hey any of your group gonna karaoke tonight? There's a 300 dollar prize to the winner."

They're eyes lit up at that. "Couldn't hurt to try. I remember us being quite the duet." Said Mizore. "That was 10 years ago, but still 300 bucks, let's give it a shot." Said Berial. They turned to Vergil to see what songs where available.

"Oh shit." Said Kokoa as she sipped her third Corona of the night. The group had been there for maybe 2 hours now. They were all just a little bit drunk. "What sis?" said Moka, pulling her lips away from Tsukune's. Kurumu didn't seem to mind as she busy slobbering over Gin. "Am I really this drunk, or are Mizore and her fiancé on stage?" everyone dropped what they were doing and looked in the direction Kokoa was pointing.

They were indeed on stage with Dante on the guitar and Vergil on the drums. The lights went down, then a spotlight hit the stage. The demonic twins began playing 'awake and alive' by skillet. The fiancés waited till the proper moment, the Berial began the lyrics.

**I'm at war with the world  
>And they try to pull me into the dark<br>I struggle to find my faith  
>As I'm slipping from your arms<strong>

_It's getting harder to stay awake  
>And my strength is fading fast<br>You breathe into me at last_

I'm awake, I'm alive  
>Now I know what I believe inside<br>Now it's my time  
>I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life<span>

**(Here, right now)**  
><em>Right here, right now<br>Stand my ground and never back down_  
><span>I know what I believe inside<br>I'm awake, and I'm alive  
><span>  
><strong>I'm at war with the world<br>'Cause I ain't never gonna sell my soul  
>I've already made up my mind<br>No matter what, I can't be bought or sold**

_When my faith is getting weak  
>And I feel like giving in<br>You breathe into me again_

I'm awake, I'm alive  
>Now I know what I believe inside<br>Now it's my time  
>I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life<span>

**(Here, right now)**  
><em>Right here, right now<br>Stand my ground and never back down_  
><span>I know what I believe inside<br>I'm awake, and I'm alive

**Waking up, waking up  
>Waking up, waking up<br>Waking up, waking up  
>Waking up, waking up in the dark<strong>

I can feel you in my sleep  
>In your arms, I feel you breathe into me<span>  
><strong>Forever hold this heart that I will give to you<strong>  
><span>Forever I will live for you<span>  
><span><br>I'm awake, I'm alive  
>Now I know what I believe inside<br>Now it's my time  
>I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life<span>

**(Here, right now)**  
><em>Right here, right now<br>Stand my ground and never back down_  
><span>I know what I believe inside<br>I'm awake, and I'm alive

**Waking up, waking up  
>Waking up, waking up<br>Waking up, waking up  
>Waking up, waking up<strong>

When they finished and the last note was played, the duo got a standing ovation from most of the crowd. The bowed and jumped off the stage to rejoin their friends. They were greeted with more cheers. "That was amazing! I didn't know you two could sing that well!" said Fang. Mizore blushed and thanked her friends while Berial simply shrugged.

The group spent the rest of the night eating, laughing, and getting drunk as all hell. When the bar closed, they somehow dragged themselves back to Berial's place. Once a few rounds of vomiting were done and all were showered they said they're goodnights and went to bed.

Mizore lay down next to Berial and kissed his cheek. "That was fun. Sucks that it has to end huh?" He looked at her and kissed her forehead. "All good things come to an end, but only to make room for new ones." He said trying to sound wise, but really couldn't as he was drunk as fuck.

As they began to drift off to sleep, they heard creaking in the net room, followed by something banging on the wall. When they heard Gin howl and Kurumu screaming his name, they knew exactly what was going on. "Oh my god, they're having sex I can't believe it!" said Mizore, astonished by the thought. Berial laughed at his own joke before he told it. "No accounting for taste on her part." Mizore gave him a dangerous look then said, "well we can't let them up stage us, now can we?" Berial's eyes widened as Mizore climbed on top of him. _Oh shit, is this really happening? Or am I just drunker than I thought. _

"Mizore, wait. We're both drunk as hell, let's at least make sure we know what we're doing." As he finished his sentence she kissed him, and not a drunken kiss, an actual kiss like they used to. "I know what I'm doing Berial. Besides, I'm not ready for kids just yet either. You've got condoms, right?" Mizore said smiling. He sighed and decided to go with it. He opened the top drawer of his dresser to reveal an unopened box of condoms.

They spent the rest of the night exploring each other, and judging by noise, so did Gin and Kurumu, as well as Tsukune and Moka. Needless to say, Kokoa got no sleep that night.

So folks I decided to let you all picture in your dirty little minds what goes on. Also, on a more serious note, I people don't stop complaining about the "blocks of text" I'm gonna start blocking people. Still I hope you like the story so far. R&R!


	8. Chapter 8 the morning after

Chapter8: the morning after

Kokoa woke up with a splitting headache. She was gonna kill Berial once she could see straight. _Mental note: never drink again _she thought as she pulled herself up. As she did she realized she was in one of Berial's many living rooms. "So you're finally up, sleeping beauty." A voice said. She got a little scared. "Who's there? I can't see quite yet." All she could see was a silhouette with a cup in its hand. "Relax, I'm not gonna attack you, I'm Berial's older brother Satan." Said the silhouette, placing the cup on a table. "You want some Advil or something; you must have one hell of a headache."

Kokoa nodded an act which made her head throb more. She heard movement behind her then Berial's voice said "hey bro didn't know you were home. Hey Kokoa, how do you feel?" her vision was coming back so she turned to look at him. "I'm gonna kill you once my head stops throbbing." He laughed and said, "You're welcome to try. If it's any conciliation I didn't get much sleep last night either."

Mizore suddenly appeared next to him. "That's only because I" "Not in front of the squirt babe, let alone my brother." She giggled and kissed him passionately. Yukari also showed up headed for a cup of coffee. "Oh god is that what I heard last night? You two made a hell of a lot of noise." The door flew open again to reveal Tsukune and Moka. "Not just them!" Moka yelled.

Before getting shushed by Berial, Mizore and Yukari who all had bad hangovers. Kokoa wanted to die right there. "Sister, you didn't… and with a human." She walked over to Moka as her sister said "Kokoa, I realized something when I met Berial. Vampires aren't the strongest creatures out there, just one of. I'm not going to let false pride stand in the way of my happiness."

Kokoa being naïve, but understanding shrugged and said "as long as your kids call me aunt Kokoa, you won't hear any complaints from me." She turned to Satan who just watched the whole thing dumbfounded. "Where did you say the Advil was?" he smiled and pointed. "Under the counter, top shelf." She bent down to look and everyone got an eye full of her ass. There were cries of 'what the hell' and 'oh dear god'. She snapped up and looked at her friends and sister who were all horrified. Well the girls were anyway. "What, what happened?" Kokoa asked. Moka spoke up. "You, ass, no underwear, tattoo, why?" was all she could get out.

Kokoa's face lit up like a roman candle. She felt her backside and found that her panties were missing. "Well that explains a lot. Wait, did you say tattoo?" Moka went to her sister looked at the tattoo and asked, "who in hell is Dante?" Mizore choked on the apple she was eating and Berial spit out his coffee. After giving his fiancé the Heimlich maneuver, Berial said "are you sure it says Dante?" Moka nodded. "Not just Dante, it says 'Dante was here'." The engaged couple had to fight back laughter.

(Meanwhile, at Devil May Cry)

Vergil was sitting playing Halo Reach with Trish while Dante had just gotten in the shower. Suddenly his little brother opened the door not wearing his shirt. "Jesus little brother, put on a shirt there are ladies present." Vergil said referring to Trish and Patty. "In a minute, I just wanna ask one question." Vergil paused the game right before he could get gravity hammered for the eighth time in a row. "What is it?" Dante turned around and Vergil saw across his back, in big jagged letters 'Kokoa was here'. Dante asked "who the hell is Kokoa?"

(Back in hell)

"What the fuck is all the yelling about?" Said Gin as he and Kurumu came in to the kitchen. Berial and Mizore were laughing they're hung over asses off until right about then as their heads started throbbing. "Heh, little Kokoa had her first drunken encounter last night." Berial chimed in, "she's got a tattoo on her ass!" Gin and Kurumu laughed then grabbed their heads and groaned. Berial nodded to them. "I feel your pain. And judging by the fucking animal noises I heard last night, I fell your pleasure as well."

Kurumu blushed and Gin rubbed the back of his head. Kokoa's angry voice shattered the quiet. "Regardless, tell me where this Dante guy is so I can kill him." Mizore held up her hand. "Hold it short stuff, if, and that's a big if, it is the Dante we're thinking about, one you wouldn't stand a chance against him, and two you might actually like him." Berial laughed and added to her statement. "And knowing Dante, he's got a tattoo with your name on him somewhere. If you want, once I get rid of my headache I'll take you to go see him and get this mess straightened out."

Tsukune turned to Moka and said "guess you've got less competition." She gave him a look. "What competition, Yukari? She wants us both remember?" The little witch in question chimed in with "oh yeah I do." Moka then bonked her on the head. Satan placed his cup in the sink and said "well I best be getting to work, Berial be ready in case some shit goes down." Berial saluted his brother and said "will do boss." His brother ruffled Mizore's hair as he passed her. "Good to have ya back Snow cone."

She shook with rage at her fiancé's brother's nickname for her. Berial grabbed his brother and said "hey, if anyone's gonna make my fiancé cranky and psychotic, its' gonna be me." She wrapped her arms around him and said "Awwww, that's so sweet." "Shut up bitch." "Asshole." She gave Berial her best death glare but he just laughed. "You don't scare me sweetheart." She huffed and said "why not? I don't get it." He chuckled and grabbed her around the waist. "Because in my opinion, you're too cute to be scary." She blushed and they kissed again, both contemplating going back to the bedroom for round 4.

"God dammit, are you guys always this loud in the morning?" said Ruby as she entered to room to see three couples making out. She pouted and hung her head. "Now I fell really left out." Suddenly she felt a hand on her ass and she turned to see Fang. "You weren't saying that last night." Everyone heard this and looked at them. "You guys too?" they all said in amazement. They were a pair no one saw coming.

(Later in the first circle)

"I can ride my bike with no handlebars, no handlebars, no handlebars." Kokoa sung absentmindedly. She, Berial and Mizore were waiting for clearance to open the Hell Gate. "Is this gonna hurt like last time?" Kokoa asked. "No, I don't think it will. It's usually just the first time." Mizore assured her. "Oh my." Berial said. He couldn't resist a George Takai moment. Leviathan walked up to them and said, "Kay you've got clearance. See you when you get back."

When they got to Devil May Cry Berial knocked on the door and it was answered by Patty. "Berial, good to see you!" she said as she hugged him. "Hey Patty good to see you too. The moron twins here?" "Dante's out on a call but Vergil's here." She said opening the door to let them in. as they entered Berial nodded to Vergil, who was still losing in Halo. "Where's your dumbass brother? Sup, Trish, Lady." The women in Dante's life nodded and Trish laughed as she killed Vergil for the 37 time in a row. He threw down the controller and said "how does that keep happening?" the blonde turned to him and said "it's called camping. I know it's not fair but then again what is?"

"What did Dante do Berial; you must be here for a reason." He nodded to Mizore, and then noticed the young red headed vampire standing next to them. "This wouldn't happen to be Kokoa would it?" she was a little shocked. "How did you know?" "My brother has your name tattooed on his back." Kokoa blushed, Berial had called it he got a tattoo with her name. Said fire devil interjected. "What a coincidence, Kokoa has Dante's name tattooed on her ass." The DMC crew all stopped in their tracks, before Lady started laughing.

Dante entered the shop at that moment. _Dammit Morrison, you suck. Next time check out the call before you call me. _He thought as he looked up to see extra people in his shop/house. Only one of which he didn't recognize. "Mizore, Berial, who's this?" the fire devil put his hand on Kokoa's shoulder. "This is Kokoa; I believe you two had some kind of encounter last night."

Dante froze; he wasn't sure what to think. This girl was young, only a few years older than Patty. At the same time she looked older. _She might be a vampire, oh god what if we did something last night? Oh dear god what if she's pregnant. No wait, get a hold of yourself Dante, this was just a drunken encounter, as far as you know, you're still a virgin. And-…_ he was broken from his musings by Kokoa. "Hey wake up. Where is everyone?" looking around they found themselves to be alone. There was a note pinned to the door by an ice kunai. It read 'dear Dante and Kokoa, we figured you two needed some alone time to sort things out. Trish and Lady took Patty shopping and Berial and I have returned to hell with Vergil. He said Dante has to come into the Dragon's den later anyway, so see you two then! Sincerely, Mizore. p.s. use a condom! Signed Berial and Vergil.'

The two stood there with nothing short of seething rage. "Shall we plot our vengeance?" Kokoa asked the man that stood next to her. "Yes I think we shall. By the way, what are you like 13?" Dante answered. She blushed and said "I'll have you know I'm almost 17! I just look younger." He exhaled, "Phew thought I could've gotten in trouble."

(Later in hell)

"Is Dante getting here soon?" asked Moka. She was worried about her sister. "Relax silver, Dante's not gonna do anything to your sister, it's against his honor code." Berial said downing his third pint of sake. Mizore sat next him drinking an entire bottle of absinth by herself. "You sure that's a good idea? You do know that shit is poisonous right?"

She gave him a look, and he knew she was already drunk. "You may be right…" she said before throwing the bottle at Vergil. He caught it without turning around and put the cork back in. "fuck you spikey, just… fuck you." Suddenly they saw the door open to reveal Dante and Kokoa, both with looks of 'imma kill yo asses'. "Look who finally showed up, you're late." Said Vergil over his shoulder.

Dante flipped him off and got behind the counter. Kokoa sat down next to Moka. "You okay sis?" "Yeah I'm fine, oh that reminds me." She answered as she spun around and kicked Berial in the head, which caused him to fall into Mizore and knock her over. "The fuck?" they both said getting up. "You left me behind!" Kokoa said not even looking at them. "Oh that also reminds me. Thankyou thankyou thankyou!" she squealed jumping up and down.

The fiancé's were clueless. "You were right, Dante is a great guy. He's kind, and gentle, and strong, not to mention dreamy." She said smiling at her new obsession. When he smiled back she nearly fainted. Mizore wrapped her arms around Berial and said "Awwww, little Kokoa's got a boyfriend." Suddenly Berial's phone started ringing. He pulled it out. "It's Levi, hello? Uh huh, everyone's here. What are you serious? Alright I'll tell them and meet you there." He hung up the phone and gathered his friends.

"Guys, what would you say if I could give each of you a demonic weapon of your very own?" they all looked at him like he was insane. "Why would we need demon weapons?" Kokoa asked. Berial shrugged. "I don't know, in case you need to tear through a dimension, freeze something, create a burning tornado, the list goes on and on. The trick is, you can't choose the weapon, it chooses you and it just so happens that nine of the devil arms in storage started going crazy when you guys showed up yesterday." They all looked very intrigued. "Well, you guys want power from hell to call your own?"

They all nodded. Berial let a kyuubi-like grin creep over his face. "Alright, let's get outta here." They all got up and left. "Hey you have devil arms, what's it like when you first get one?" Yukari asked. "It's incredible. All the knowledge and experience of the demon the weapon came from flow into you and you instantly know all its strengths and weaknesses."

"Sounds like fun." Said Gin before he kissed Kurumu. They group left to the eighth circle where the devil armory was held. This was gonna be interesting.


	9. Chapter 9 i can has devil arm?

Chapter9: I can has devil arm?

When they entered the armory, they were greeted by a pitch black demon who looked a lot like Dante. "Sup, Doppelganger?" said Berial. The demon bowed and said in a sinister voice, "lady Leviathan couldn't make it, so she asked me to take her place. I assume these are the chosen?" he looked past his prince to see nine others. "They don't look like much, but the d arms chose them so they must be important." He never understood how they chose their wielders.

Berial chuckled. "Actually this works out great, could you make a few copies so everyone has something to test their weapons out on? They just need to stand there and take it." Doppelganger sighed and snapped his fingers. 15 more of him appeared all with no faces.

"Who's first?" he said in a crazy voice. Yukari jumped "can I go first?" Doppel smiled "Sure. What you wanna do is let your power surge and reach out with your mind." Yukari went to the middle of the room and closed her eyes. In a flash, her arms and legs where encased in metallic gauntlets and greaves. Her face was covered in a half mask and there was a small power pack on her back. Her eyes turned red for a moment then the mask vanished and she smiled.

"So, what's its name?" Berial asked. She turned and said "Gilgamesh." "Well, go nuts kid." Yukari cracked her neck and rushed one of Doppel's clones. Her small fist slammed into it and before it could even be sent flying, she kicked it into the air. A jet thruster grew from one gauntlet and started firing energy and launched her into the air after the clone. She hopped above it and came down in an axe-kick that cut the demon in half. She slammed into the ground and lost her balance falling over.

"Not bad, not bad at all!" said Berial clapping. "Who's next?" Moka's hand shot up. She did the same as Yukari and in a flash she held a purple guitar with lightning for strings. "Oh, shit." Said Berial that one had been on the shelf for some time. "This one's name in Nevan." Moka said turning to one of the clones. She spun the guitar and began shredding out epic licks.

Berial did the rock on devil horns and started banging his head. Bats began to appear around Moka as she played, each one charged with lightning. She ordered them to launch the clone, and she followed it into the air. The guitar suddenly became a scythe as she slashed through the demon before switching back to guitar form, hovering for a moment and summoning a massive bolt of lightning to scorch it.

"Ha, that was epic! Next!" Kurumu was next in line. Her weapon was a gauntlet that turned out to be a demonic gun named Nightmare. Speaking of guns, Ruby got the Pandora, a gun that took 666 forms. Next was Tsukune who obtained Agni&Rudra. Then Gin, got the Alastor, followed by Kokoa claiming the Ifrit from Berial. "Take care of him, he's kinda stubborn." He said as he sobbed, Ifrit was one of his favorites.

Finally Mizore went up. After about 3 minutes of silence, she obtained Cerberus. After her demonstration, Berial walked into the middle of the room and snapped his fingers. From the highest shelves came down a silver and black spear-sword that Berial introduced as Bolverk. "When he was alive, this guy was Sparda's greatest rival. So, he's one hell of a weapon." Suddenly an alarm began sounding. Doppel reappeared. (He had left after Tsukune's assault almost fried him)

"There's a large pack of assaults and mephistos in the sixth circle. I'd say 30-40 of each. I think I saw a few fausts as well." Berial grabbed Bolverk and turned to the others. "Ready for a real test?" in unison everyone readied their weapons, faced Berial and their eyes flashed red. His own eyes began to glow. "Hold onto your lugnuts its time for an overhaul!" as they ran for the portal.

"Listen assaults are just big lizard men, they're not smart, but they're strong so be careful. Mephistos are cloaked demons with a spear like finger you have to try to get rid of the cloak to kill them. Fausts are bigger white, hat wearing versions of mephistos. All of their fingers extend so leave them to me." Gin complained "why do you get to have all the fun?" Berial grabbed him. "You wanna be Swiss cheese?" he shook his head. "Then shut up and pay attention. You all still have guns right? If not there's a gun shop in the sixth we can arm up there."

When they got there, the circle was in chaos. People were screaming as they ran, assaults were chasing down and killing anything they saw, and mephistos were just having a good time stabbing anything that moved. Kurumu and Ruby moved forward. Nightmare screeched as its barrel emerged from its mouth. Pandora shifted into form number 124, aptly named Hatred, a massive tri-barreled rocket launcher. Mizore also pulled out a pair of guns given to her by Satan. They had special seals so they never ran out of ammo.

"Let's begin the main event!" said Berial, and then he threw back his head and roared. An on looking Faust attacked the group from behind, only for Kurumu to release Nightmare's pent up energy, which scattered in a million directions to hit everything she perceived as a threat. The Faust fell to the ground, its cloak removed to reveal a large scorpion like creature. Berial put his blade through its head before it could get up.

"Make a run for that building!" he yelled. They got to the armory and gunned up for the fight. After about 4 hours, it was over. Everyone was tired and injured, but alive. The worst of their injuries was when Kokoa accidently burned herself. _Berial wasn't kidding, you are stubborn. _She said to Ifrit. She was surprised when it answered her in her mind. _**And you're an impatient child**__. _"Hey guys, did anyone else's weapon talk to them?" Mizore, Ruby, and Gin nodded.

"Ya know what? Alastor is a dick." _**Oh shut up and keep bleeding!**_Mizore was having a chat with Cerberus. _How ya holdin up old man? __**I'm fine but you should get that cut on your leg looked at. It might be infected. **__Nice to know you care. _Berial heard Bolverk's garbled voice in his head. _**This turned out to be the perfect test for them, I'm impressed. **__I was just thinking that, this was a little too perfect. __**You don't think someone set this up do you? **__I hope not. Just in case I'm gonna summon your pooches so I have a couple extra eyes and ears. _

Berial lifted Bolverk's hilt to his lips and blew, creating a high pitched tune, kind of like a demonic dog whistle. The others heard howling in the distance then two white tornados crashed down on either side of Berial. From them appeared twin glowing white wolves with silver chains around they're necks. "Everyone meet Freki&Geri. They used to serve Bolverk, now they serve me." Geri looked up at him and whined. "I know I haven't played with you two in a long time, but I promise I will soon okay?" Freki barked happily and laid down. "I need you two to look around for anything suspicious whatever you find, come back and tell me." The dogs nodded before becoming twisters again and flying off.

_Something's not right, I can feel it. There's definitely someone behind the scenes on this. __**Any ideas who it could be? I got nothing. **__I'm drawing a blank too. _They were interrupted when Kurumu yelled "ugh, you little pervert!" and threw Nightmare at a wall were it fizzled away and reappeared on her arm. _**Well, these next few days should be fun. **__Don't start, also when Mizore and I are… you know, I want you and Cerberus out of our heads, you two may be wise warriors, but your still a couple of old hentais. __**Oh fine, since when are you such a prude? **__Since I'm actually getting some. __**-_-. **__Don't give me that look. Ya old fart. _

So folk's watcha think? I've decided to keep the whole 'devil arms talk in your head' idea. I figured since it wasn't something you normally see. R&R bitchez!


End file.
